


Тайна с большой буквы Т

by Mrs_N



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6929944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_N/pseuds/Mrs_N
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гермиона узнала страшную тайну Тёмного Лорда.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тайна с большой буквы Т

Гермиона проснулась от собственного крика и резко открыла глаза. С двух сторон от неё сидели на коленях Гарри и Рон и трясли её за плечи. 

— Что? Что случилось? — перебивая друг друга, спросили они. 

— Ты так кричала, что мы перепугались, — начал Гарри.

— Словно Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть забрался не только в голову Гарри, но и тебе, — добавил Рон. 

Гермиона вздрогнула и застонала. Если бы Рон только знал, насколько он близок к истине. Именно, что забрался, поселился там. Вот уже месяц как. Со времени операции «Семь Поттеров», когда Орден Феникса увёз Гарри из дома его тёти и дяди. 

Словно прочитав её мысли, Гарри погладил её по плечу и прошептал:

— Расскажи…

Гермиона с сомнением посмотрела на друзей, скривилась, будто раскусила «Берти Боттс» с мерзким вкусом, и слегка зарделась.

— Мы летели с Кингсли на фестрале, — начала она, — и за нами увязалось пятеро Пожирателей. Это было… это было…

— Страшно, мы знаем.

Гермиона кивнула. 

— Заклинания так и сверкали. Кингсли скинул с метлы одного Пожирателя, другого ранил, я тоже помогала ему, чем могла, но в какой-то момент поняла… — Она встретилась с Гарри взглядом и выпалила: — Я поняла, как они тебя вычислят. 

— Ты… применила Экспелиармус? — не веря своим ушам, спросил Гарри.

— С ума сошла?! — закричал Рон.

Видимо, отвечая на оба вопроса сразу, Гермиона кивнула. 

— Кто-то закричал: «Поттер здесь!», а потом появился Он. Он летел без метлы — и это было очень страшно. Кингсли ранил ещё одного, но в основном мы только успевали отбивать заклятия и защищаться. А потом случилось это…

Гермиона остановилась, чтобы перевести дух, глотнула воды и продолжила:

— Там был сильный ветер… на высоте. Развевал волосы, мантии. И вот я, ставя щит от заклинания Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть, увидела... кхм… как ветер распахнул подол его мантии, а там…

— Трусов нет? — ехидно предположил Рон, и они с Гарри прыснули со смеху.

— Похлеще, — усмехнулась Гермиона и, чтобы не томить друзей, которые всё равно бы не догадались, что может быть хлеще, сказала: — Он носит чулки. На подвязках, — уточнила она и залилась краской. 

Когда в комнате стих смех, Гермиона грустно добавила:

— Вот вам смешно, а я теперь спать нормально не могу — каждую ночь его вижу. Эти чулки и подвязки сводят меня с ума. — И, закутавшись в спальный мешок, провалилась в сон.

***

Утром Гермиона встала раньше всех. Она прекрасно выспалась, впервые за последнее время, и была рада, что наконец перестала смущаться увиденного и поделилась этим с друзьями. Она пила чай и читала «Сказки барда Биддля», когда на кухню зашли Рон и Гарри. Рон, как обычно по утрам, зевал, а Гарри потирал шрам и отводил глаза.

— Гарри, — окликнула его Гермиона, — давай выкладывай.

Гарри замялся, и, потупив взор, сказал:

— Он знает, что мы знаем…

— Ты не закрыл сознание и показал ему… 

— Угу, — кивнул Гарри. — Он мне приснился: чёрные чулки в сеточку и подвязки с красными бантиками…

Рон заржал:

— У меня подвязки были золотые, со снитчами…

Гермиона закрыла лицо ладонью и покачала головой.

— Так что у меня для вас есть плохая новость, — смущённо добавил Гарри. — Теперь он хочет убить не только меня.

Рон с Гермионой фыркнули и переглянулись.

— Он и раньше хотел убить не только тебя.

Рон почесал макушку и задумчиво произнёс, ни к кому не обращаясь:

— Интересно, а Кингсли тоже это видел?

— Ну… — протянула Гермиона, — судя по тому, как он грязно выругался… 

— Кингсли? Грязно? — переспросил Рон. — Значит, знает. Интересно, какие подвязки теперь снятся ему?

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Арт к этому драбблу подарила прекрасная СЮРприз*, за что ей огромное спасибо!  
Название: Орден Подвязки


End file.
